


Before I die. . .

by Pineapple_Strawberries_15



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Hunting, Sad Ending, Smut, dominating female, dominating male, dorky after-virgins, equal sex topping and bottoming, galeniss, sexual blood offering to nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Strawberries_15/pseuds/Pineapple_Strawberries_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Gale are facing the upcoming reaping and the very real possibility one of their names will be drawn and they will die in the arena. They had a lot of things they wanted to do before they died, some they probably would never be able to, but there is one thing they can do in the time before the reaping. . .</p><p>Dedicated to: Brandy, who asked for this. I tried, even though I don't ship Galeniss. . . so I hope you and other Galeniss shippers enjoy it. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I die. . .

 They sat together in those woods, a silence only nature could provide around them. Nature is loud, but compared to humans, it was quite content. “I don't want to die.” She said, voice hoarse- trying to remain as strong as possible in this disturbing situation. Gale stood before her, teeth gnashing and lips set thin, “you won't. You're strong, Katniss.” Words could not make things okay, there was a possibility they would both be reaped, there was a possibility one of them would die- and then what? That was their life? They work, they hunt, they try so hard. . . only to get speared through with a sword? “You're. . . you're stronger to die. Gosh, damn.” Gale cussed, kicking a branch and sending debris with it in a billow of woodland musk.

 

“I'm. . . the same thing every time. Same fucking thing. We have these fears, they churn our stomachs. There is so much I want to do before I die, so many things I want to see. Then again, half the things are probably illegal.” Gale sighed and Katniss rested a hand on his shoulder, “me too, there are plenty that we can still do. We still have a bit of time, just. . . what can we do before the reaping?” Her brown eyes shined like a smooth marble but for the twisting craters marring those deep iris'- the leaves beneath Gales feet crunched and soft supple lips met.

 

He could taste her teeth, then her tongue; he tasted of dandelions and meat and she tasted of berries. They pulled away and she whispered breathlessly, “I don't want to die a virgin.” His large hands grabbed her hips, his own grinding up against hers, he pushed against her- she walked back until they fell on a pile of leaves and sticks- but they didn't need comfort, they needed all the worldly callous'. It wasn't love, what love they had could not be described at the moment, but the need was so very real; need throbbed through their bones and she grew heated and wet while his core became cold and suffocating- asphyxiation became pleasurable in those moments and he would not draw away from the girl with the braids beneath him.

 

Gale pulled her pants and undergarments down under her firm bottom and down to her knee's while Katniss worked his belt and snapped it off with a fury the fiery girl could produce in needed instances, the ground was dealt her blow- but it would forgive her. His member and natures air- wind- embraced like skin to sheet on a drafty night, then there was burning hot warmth in the cavern of Katniss. Her hymn broke, blood seeped onto the earth, an offering for whatever deity might be watching over them.

 

Katniss dug her nails into his biceps and growled at him, his eyes widened as his penis slipped through the soft walls of this life long friend. Was this wrong? It felt nothing but right. Her belly pressed against his, they shook ferociously. It did not seem as though anyone was top or bottom, it was like floating- the world was a dizzying and confusing scene where up was down and down was right and Katniss and Gale could only be 'there', wherever that was.

 

Her head was pounding with rushing blood- she wondered if her eardrums would explode, “Katniss,” Gale croaked, body sweaty- but oh so cold in those moments, the only worldly warmth was Katniss and the only relieving cold for her was Gale. Suddenly the world tilted and Gale was thrown down onto the hard ground, the girl with the braids in her hair seeming to tower over him, lips flushed hot pink- tongue wetting them while her vagina wet him comfortably. “Whatever happens, we'll have this, we'll have now. One to check off the bucket list.” His heart was pounding and his eyes welled with emotions he couldn't quite explain.

 

Katniss let the balls of her feet and knee's help her to thrust before him, harder and harder and faster- he groaned and writhed beneath her and she threw her head back with a yell- “ahhh,” a sound like an animal in the throws of heat. When the girls- no. . . the woman's. . . head tilted back down towards him, still so soft yet so mature, she stopped thrusting and grabbed his chin- their wet hot lips met, his hands held her bottom- they gripped one another like expressive statues for a moment, drawing hot and cold from one another in waves- thoroughly debauched and ravished and taken and enticed and comforted and held and- something bubbled through the both of them and white-pink-clear liquid dripped down their thighs.

 

Their mouths separated and they stared at one another, silent and so thoroughly apart of nature they momentarily considered becoming part of it permanently, they could make it out here. . . but right, they had families to take care of. Gale pulled out of her- Katniss pulled off of him. They washed one another gently with water from their canteens, rough hands gliding up and down each others strong yet supple skin- her sweaty breasts meeting the wind- it was better than wine. When their clothes were back on, they could honestly say they felt. . . different. By the time they left the forest she had speared a squirrel and he was sucking on a piece of caramel, both shiny and grinning.

 

It almost softened the blow of Primrose getting reaped.

And Katniss volunteering as tribute.

And Gale standing there unable to do a damn thing.

Their time almost softened it,

but it didn't.

 

-

**The End**

-


End file.
